Dear Brother
by BewitchingMayham
Summary: Roxas didn't mean for it to go far. Yes he had scared his younger brother many times with his Foxy mask...but He had never wanted it to end like this. After shoving his Brother's head into the mouth of an animatronic. Roxas Is racked with guilt. And he decides to give his own verdict to his future.
1. Bad ending

_**"Can you hear me?"**_

 _ **"I don't know if you can hear me"**_

 _ **"I'm sorry"**_

 **OKAY! whats up guys? This is Bloody7851 AKA BewitchingMayham! Sorry for ALL my story delays BUT my computer broke... And I can only write on my phone...so yeah...It can get pretty crazy. Anyway if you guys couldn't tell This will be a crossover of FNAF and Kingdom Hearts! And unlike Five nights and Keyblades this is REALLY just thoes two! okay actually I may add some charaters from EPIC Mickey BUT their still disney charaters. SO HAPPY TO BE ABLE TO USE OSWALD! Anyway Warning if you don't know Oswald the lucky Rabbit is, You might wanna search him up. Okay! SO In this Sora is the bite victim and Roxas is the older brother. And um I'm using King Mickey and Mabye some Minne as their Guardians. (not their parents) Also Xion will be playing the role as the sister in this. even if that role isn't too well known in the game.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

The blond never meant for that to happen... yeah he was purposely tormenting his brother for his own amusement... but he had never wanted this to happen. He had never thought that at that certain moment...the moment he lifted his brothers head up to the animatronic... that its springlock system would act up and crush his brothers skull...piercing through his frontal lobe.

The sound of bone crushing and his brothers screams that were cut short echoed in his head. Haunting and tainting all of his thoughts and dreams. But he supposed this horror of knowing what he had done was what he deserved. It was payback for the pain he had caused his brother everyday.

Roxas's blue ocean eyes looked down at the brunette on the bed. A bandage has tightly wrapped around his head, covering most of the brown hair that was left. The rest his fragile body was hooked up to multiple different medical mechanism and such. A oxygen covered most Sora's pale ghost-like face. He glanced at the heart monitor, a strange tv like thing that measured the patients heart rate with a series of strange green lines that went up and down.

Based on what the doctors had said it seemed that it was steady for the moment. It didn't seem that there was anything else they could do to help his little brother. They said Sora was most likely in a special sort of coma.

A coma that he probably would never wake from. It was his fault too...it was his fault that this happened... and his caretakers and sister made sure he knew that.

"C-Can you h-hear me?" He asked stuttering tears threating to fall from his eyes and slip down his face.

 ***Flashback***

 _"you must be real happy right?" asked the famous Mickey that everyone loved and adored, as he refused to look at Roxas. "you always wanted your brother to shut up...now he has..." The King and Queen had taken in Roxas, Xion and Sora around five years ago. Roxas was ten, Xion was eight , and Sora was 5 when the royals had accepted to take in the three. At that time the three had been quite close and almost never fought. They should have known that wasn't going to last. As soon as the blond had meant his new friends..._

 _"You used to be such a loving brother to him Roxas...despite the pain and hurt you always put him through...he never hated you..." Mickey said causing him to look down. "I really do hope your happy with what you have done..."_

 ***End of Flashback***

Roxas bowed his head trying to fight back tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. He knew that what the mouse said was right. He had been close to his brother and sister when they were younger. They were like their own version of the three musketeers

They all had believed that they would always be the best of friends and that they would have never done anything to harm another. They couldn't have been more wrong even if they had tried.

"I...I don't really know if you can actually hear me...but I learned at school that people in a coma can sometimes hear the ones around them..."

Roxas looked at Sora once more. Wishing he could take back all he had done. Or yet be in Sora's place. Tears starting to poor down his face. Tears that he had no control over...tears that he couldn't stop from falling.

 ***Flashback***

 _"I told you to stop bothering him! Y-You IDIOT!" Said the voice of Xion. Her normal framing hair in a mess. And her face red and her eyes like a waterfall. Tears cascaded down her face as she looked at Roxas. "Y-your a Bad and stupid brother! Its your fault he's like this! If you hadn't been so mean and stupid this wouldn't have happened!" She yelled at him._

 _The blond did nothing to stop her. He knew she was right, so there was no reason to stop her if she was just telling the truth. It was his fault. He was the one to blame and everyone knew it. That's why they all hated him. "How could you do this Roxas?! how could you stuff his head in the animatronic knowing that it was dangerous?! what gives you the right to do such an awful thing to him like that?! Did it please you?! DId it make you Happy?!"_

 _Did it make him happy? No...no it didn't...it made him feel the opposite...It made him feel horrible. "I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GO AND DIE!" She yelled at him before storming off crying._

 _"I wish I would too Xion...I really do..."_

 ***end of flashback.***

Roxas Choked out a sob he couldn't hold back. His guilt and pain hitting him at full force. "B-But I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I was and am a horrible brother... I never wanted you to get hurt because of my stupidity...Of my selfishness...of my...everything...I won't expect you to ever forgive me...But I just need to tell you i'm sorry...I'm so so sorry...I'm so so so sorry..." He sobbed out his face in his hands, trying to control his overflow of tears.

A highpitched continues ring filled the room. Roxas lifted up his tear stained face looking for the source. And when he found it he was horrified. The green line had stopped moving. And was now just a thing straight line.

What happened next was all a blur. All the blond could make out of it was the doctors rushing in all going around Sora panicking. Some had pulled him out of the room and somehow managed to lead him and Xion to the vehicle that had brought them here. Meaning Mickey and Minnie had stayed while one of the servants took them back to the castle. Xion sat crying her eyes out while Roxas just sat wide eyed. Letting tears flow from his retinas but gave no showing that he knew it.

 ***two hours later***

Roxas sat in his room on his back and blue bed. His door shut and his lights off. The blond sat in the darkness in silence. Mickey and Minnie had came back. Minnie was in tears not knowing what to do with herself. Not caring about how she looked to others.

Mickey had said that the doctors had tried to revive Sora...but it was no hope...The brunette was dead...and It was Roxas's fault...No one could stand to even look at Roxas. So the body decided it would be best if he went to his room...

He had a note book in his lap and a pencil in his hand. Which could really only mean one thing...

 ** _To my loving caretakers, I'm sorry That i'm to blame for what happened. What I did was vile and horrible... I know that after what I have done that you will never be able to look at me... and honestly...I don't blame you...I don't blame you that you hate me now...I Hate myself too...I can't look at myself either...To my dear sister...You were right...I am a stupid idiot...You were right about everything... Never give up on those dreams of yours sis...Ignore what I said before...there wonderful ideas...I'm just jealous that I wasn't able to ever come up with anything...So I guess this is my goodbye...I wish you all well._**

He sat down the note book sighing. He deserved the death penalty...but he knew his gaurdians wouldn't allow that to happen...even if they hated him...so he might as well go ahead and do it for them.

He stood up taking a deep breath as he summoned his dark colored keyblade in his right hand. He knew that as soon as he summoned it the others would know and they would send someone too see what was going on. So he had to do this quick.

 **WARNING! DARK STUFF BEYOND THIS POINT!**

The blond took the keyblade in both of his hands. Pointing it at his chest, trying too keep his hand from shaking so much. "I wish I had been a better brother." Roxas muttered a few tears managing to slip down his face. Then...seemingly with out hesitation he thrust his weapon towards his chest. His eyes widening as he felt the cold metal rip through his chest and cut open his insides. A sickening sight to hear on its own. The horrible sound of his spine being broken only made it worse.

The last thing that was heard was female scream. His sister's horrified scream...

 _"I heard you Roxas...I forgive you..."_

* * *

 **Okay guys hope you liked that! I may or may not make one more chapter of this about what happens to Xion and the others. But like all my other stories is your choice. So please review and tell me what you thought and what you want me to do**


	2. Sorry

Sorry for making you guys sad with the last chapter. Thats just how I though it qould have went. And yes Roxas did die. Leaving Xion with both of her brothers dying...BUT! would you guys like me to write a Good ending? Tell me in the comments and reviews.


End file.
